Hope for Fun
by BloodyWar2411
Summary: North had always been big on showing off a new invention on Christmas morning; a time when it was too early to party but the deliveries were already done. This time, his invention holds unexpected results for E. Aster Bunnymund, but the overly large rabbit isn't going to suffer through it alone. Not while has the ability to take Jack Frost down with him that is. (Humanoid!Bunny)


_**Author's Note:**_ _I'm doing this for a lovely young lady I know, __**JJ-chan100**__ . She's a great friend who deserves every word, and if she doesn't like this… Well, let's be serious here. There's no way she won't like it._

_**Warnings:**__ Slash, AU, anything else I don't consider worth warning you over…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If it was mine, I'd be happier._

North smiled as little toys and magically enchanted objects flew around his workshop. He loved being the Guardian of Wonder. Carefully, he added glitter to the concoction on his table, and the liquid bubbled from a forest green to a royal violet. The crystal goblet it was held in was a masterpiece as well, and North couldn't help but feel pride welling in his belly.

It was ready. And just in time for Christmas, too.

Suddenly, the door to his workshop burst open, revealing a yeti who had forgotten to knock. Normally, North would have shouted, but considering that the yeti was holding up a young Jack Frost by the hood of his blue hoodie in one hand, all the older Guardian could find it in himself to do was laugh. Icy blue orbs rolled while a playful smile curled on cold lips.

"Haha, very funny. I'm invited down here and this is the welcoming party? You've really got to work on that, big man." The sardonic boy never failed to bring a grin to North's face. He had invited all of the Guardians to his workshop Christmas morning, as per usual, and everyone was beginning to arrive. Well, everyone but Sandy, but he had already visited earlier and promised to catch up later.

"Of course, of course! Yeti is probably not yet used to you being allowed inside. Tell me, Jack, did you try the front door this time?" North's thick, Russian accent played out in every word, and by the sheepish smile on Jack's face, he knew that, no, the ice spirit had not tried the front door. "Yeti, you may go. Jack is friend now!" It was a wonderful thing to be able to say, and North watched merrily as Jack was dropped unceremoniously to the floor; the graceful boy still somehow managing to land on his feet. North didn't doubt that Wind had something to do with that.

Speaking of Wind, a large amount of it blew in through his workshop window as Tooth flew in, a few hummingbirds flying with her. The first thing she did, of course, was fly over and stick her fingers in Jack's mouth, admiring his teeth. The hummingbirds weren't idle as they flitted around her, trying to get a look.

"'Ey, Toof." Jack's muffled hello was enough to get Tooth's hands away, and she twisted her hands together behind her back in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Jack. They're just so pretty!" A few of the hummingbirds nodded in agreement, while two fell to the floor, swooning from the sight of Jack Frost and him immaculate teeth. Jack reached up a hand to rub his jaw.

"No problem, Tooth. You ready to party?" He was grinning, and North cut in by putting one large hand on each of them. His left hand broke through the layer of frost on Jack's hoodie, and the right hand simply felt soft, blue-green feathers.

"Of course, she is ready to party! 'Tis Christmas, Jack! All of the presents were delivered this morning, and now all there is to do is party!" He loved Christmas night. It was the best night of the year.

"Yeh, f'you, maybe." Bunny hopped into the office with his usual scowl, and North laughed heartily. The six foot one rabbit was always good company, whether he wanted to be or not.

"Yes, yes, you are still under delusion that Easter more important than Christmas, no?" North laughed heartily at the absurd thought that anything was more important than Christmas. "Well, I will let you all go to your own parties in little bit. For now, I have something to show you!" Wonder sparkled in North's bright blue eyes.

This was going to be exciting.

**(***Hope for Fun***)**

Jack smiled mischievously at Bunny, who was looking unamusedly at North.

"What the matter, Bunny? Scared?" They all knew by now that whatever North had in store wasn't necessarily safe yet. Years had passed since Jack had helped to defeat Pitch and became a Guardian, and Christmas morning of every single one of those years, North had called them there to show them something new he had cooked up.

"Oh, I'll give ya somethin' ta be scared of, mate." Bunny sneered at Jack, whose grin widened further. Their banter had eased over the years, but that didn't make the banter they still had any less fun.

"Listen, friends, and prepare to be amazed as I show you my newest wonder!" North, with a flourish that was a little overdone considering what he was holding, brought out a goblet from behind his back with a glittery, purple liquid in it.

"Crikey, mate. That had better be _his_ present." Bunny jerked his head in the direction of Jack, who just laughed and leaned on his staff.

"You're kidding me, right, Bunny? I've been on the Naughty List for as long as I can remember! That's _definitely_ not mine." And, once again, Jack was proud of his status at the top of the Naughty List. Bunny frowned, but he knew what Jack said to be true, which narrowed it down to either Tooth or Bunny, himself. Jack felt triumphant.

"Oh, you all are funny." North smiled, and Jack waited for the news of who would be drinking the (admittedly pretty) purple gunk. Tooth twitched nervously and Bunny tensed one either side of Jack, both wanting to hear the name of the other. "This is not for _you_. It is mine." And, with a happy smile, he tilted the goblet back and downed the contents. Bunny and Tooth relaxed, but Jack cringed. That couldn't have tasted good.

"North, what exactly is that supposed to do?" Tooth questioned him warily, and the large man wiped his mouth on the hand towel sitting on his workshop table.

"It is a wish-drink. Whoever has the strongest wish in his or her heart in this building will have that wish granted. Brilliant, no?" Jack stared, an incredulous expression on his face that he was sure was mirrored by his other two companions. Hummingbirds flitting around his face, trying to sneak a peek into his open mouth knocked him out of his stupor. Baby Tooth sat on his shoulder, bearing with the cold of his frozen hoodie while trying to look in a more dignified fashion than the others.

"Wait, then why did you have to drink it?" He was completely and totally confused.

"Because it grants the wish of drinker, and my wish is to have the strongest heart-wish of the people in this building granted. Yes, I know. You are all full of wonder at my design." North was clearly proud of himself.

"I hate ta be the one ta break this to ya, mate, but nothin's happenin'. Bunny's voice was deep and halfway apologetic, but North didn't get a chance to respond before Bunny gasped and fell to his knees. Purple glitter rose from the floor and circled around him until there was no way to see through it.

"Bunny!" Jack shot a blast of ice at his fellow guardian in hopes of breaking through the barrier, but it did nothing, and the swirling wall, before Jack could try again, burst into a million harmless, falling sparkles. Jack's staff clattered to the floor, and if either North or Tooth had been holding something, Jack was sure that it would be on the floor as well.

"Aw, crikey, mate. That bloody hurt!" Bunny sat up, and Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from the figure on the floor. Bunny… _wasn't a bunny_.

He was still tall at a full 6'1, but his firm form which was usually covered in white and blue-grey fur was now sun-kissed skin covering taught muscles, his six pack clearly visible as the only clothing that adorned him was a pair of khaki shorts. Black tribal marks that used to be imprinted on the fur of his arms and legs now accentuated his limbs as tattoos. Brown leather wrapped itself around strong forearms and the arches of his feet, and a strap went around his broad chest in a diagonal form, his boomerangs sitting innocently on his back. Mid-length, blue-grey hair stuck up at odd angles, and a messy ponytail trailed down to his shoulder blades. Large, blue-grey ears stuck out of the top of the messy hair, and a fluffy, blue-grey bunny tail sat on the very bottom of his lower back, white fur on the underside of the tail making it look fluffier than it was. The positioning of the tail pushed his shorts slightly down, causing them to ride low on his hips, and spring-green eyes slowly cracked open as a large, calloused hand ran through messy locks.

"Um, Bunny, don't freak out, okay?" Tooth had, during the time that Jack could do nothing but stare, fetched a long mirror.

"Freak out? What's there ta freak out about, Tooth? I may be a little sore, but that ain't a reason ta—" Bunny immediately cut himself off as he spotted his reflection. His muscles rippled as he quickly reached out to snatch the mirror from Tooth. "What the—What's—Who—_North_!" Bunny roared Santa Clause's nickname as he turned to the other Guardian, his handsome features molding to an expression of anger.

Jack continued to stare.

North shrugged, unperturbed by the situation.

"Someone wished very much for you to be human… erm, humanoid. Who am I to deny him or her a Christmas wish?" Jack wasn't sure who had made the wish, but he couldn't say he didn't like the results.

"Quit yer starin', Frost! I ain't that bad-lookin' a human!" His sneer turned towards Jack. "When I held this form centuries ago, lots o' people wanted me, and I'll tell ya now it wasn't jus' for my status an' personality." He clearly wasn't happy, but it came as a surprise to Jack that he had looked like that in his past life, minus the ears and tail, of course. Then again, they were all people before they were Guardians, right?

"I never said you were, Bunny. I was just thinking that I liked you better as an oversized kangaroo." Jack grinned at him, earning a snarl in return. Before Bunny could really retort, Tooth cut in.

"Um, big problem here, we don't know who made this wish or just how far it spans. We're going to have to keep you under constant surveillance." The angry expression became disbelieving as Bunny turned to Tooth, and she quickly ducked behind Jack.

"There is no worry to be had, Tooth! Jack will look after him fine!" North was just as happy as when he had first called them to the Pole, and it was Jack's turn to be disbelieving.

"What? Why _me_?" Taking care of an oversized Human-Bunny was _so_ not in his job description. North just laughed.

"Why, I must begin preparing for Christmas once more, and Tooth cannot be leaving her post, either. You, however, can bring your storms and come back to look over Bunny!" Jack opened his mouth to protest, but North simply gave him a hearty slap on the back, knocking the breath and whatever he had been about to say out of him. "It is decided then!" And, quite suddenly, they were all pushed out of his workshop while North chatted about getting ready for the party.

Tooth looked over at him, as though she was about to apologize, before something caught her eye and she zoomed passed him, sticking her fingers into Bunny's mouth for a change.

"Oh, my! I had almost forgotten how exquisite your bicuspids were!" She sounded extremely excited, and a few of the hummingbirds moved to see while others stuck to glancing at Jack's teeth. Bunny's nose crinkled in irritation, warning Tooth that he wouldn't take the prodding nearly as well as Jack did, and she quickly backed up. "Sorry, I just—" Baby Tooth flew from the singular warm spot on Jack's hoodie – which quickly refroze – to squeak something out to Tooth, who responded, "oh, you're right! Duty calls!" And then she was off, mind already on another task.

**(***Hope for Fun***)**

E. Aster Bunnymund wasn't sure how to feel about having his (mostly) human form back. He didn't speak to Jack as they walked out of North's palace- workshop-thing, and Jack, for once, didn't try to irritate him. As they got outside, he saw the younger Guardian smile, and the cold wind – a good few degrees below freezing – brushed past Bunny to caress Jack, ruffling his snow white hair. Now, Bunny had never been a fan of the cold, but it was no worse in the human form than it was in his rabbit form, so he assumed that the magic hadn't affected his ability to retain his abnormally high body heat. Slowly, desperately hoping it would work, he tapped his foot on the ground.

A large hole opened up without hesitation, swallowing both Jack and Bunny with ease. Another happy surprise was that Bunny retained his status as the fastest thing on Earth, even in this form. He had no problem sprinting through the tunnel, not even getting slightly out of breath. Jack kept up simply by sliding down through the tunnel via gravity, using his grace with sliding across ice to stay on his feet. They arrived in Bunny's home a mere minute later.

So, basically, the only thing that had changed was his form.

"Did you have those tattoos before, too?" Jack was clearly curious as he continued to take in Bunny's new form, and Bunny enjoyed the way those curious blue orbs eyes roamed over him.

"Yeh. I was the leader of my tribe, and these were the symbols that boasted my position. I lost my life in a final battle against an opposing tribe, but I gave my people hope. That's how I got ta be a Guardian." All he had needed to say was yes, but it had been so long since Bunny had actually thought of his past life that perhaps he was simply reminding himself of what had happened.

Bunny stared down at his tattoos – hours upon hours of work by multiple men – and didn't look up from his reminiscing until a cold finger hand traced one of the marks on his arm. Surprisingly, the cold was pleasant against his natural heat, and Jack seemed too interested in the marks to notice Bunny's spring-green eyes trained solely on him.

"You know, I've watched humans get these a hundred times before, but I've never actually seen one up close." Jack was obviously fascinated with his tattoos, and Bunny couldn't help but remember the look in the boy's eyes all those years ago when he had spoken about just how many people didn't believe in him. The number was back to zero now that Jamie and his friends had grown up.

Sure, Jack still loved to have fun, as that was his center, but it was rare that the happiness he had experienced when he realized that children believed in him entered those bright blue orbs. The fascination filling them at that moment reminded Bunny of it, and he wanted nothing more than to get and keep them just as bright and happy as they had once been.

"They ain't all that great, mate." They really weren't, but Jack just grinned wider and pulled his hand away.

"That's a matter of perspective, Bunny." Jack hopped up onto one of the giant stone eggs that littered the grounds. "So, what are you planning to do for the rest of Christmas?" His bare feet kicked at the air as he leaned towards Bunny; elbows on his knees and his staff lying across his lap.

"I don't celebrate Christmas." He didn't celebrate any holiday but his own. Jack's grin widened, and Bunny crossed his arms across his bare chest ,leaning against a stone egg and tilting his head up to get a better look at the younger man. Icy blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Well, what a coincidence! Neither do I!" Bunny knew that Jack iced up pretty much everywhere for Christmas, but he supposed that could be more out of tradition than actual celebration. A small silence fell upon them, and Bunny allowed himself to look Jack over. Snow white, windswept locks fell messily into icy blue eyes that were looking interestedly up at the ceiling. A frost-covered (despite the heat of spring which filled Bunny's home) blue hoodie clung to his lithe frame, and brown capris covered a small portion of white bandages that wrapped around Jack's legs, stopping slightly above ankles and bare feet.

"Aren't ya burnin' up down here?" The question that Bunny hadn't meant to ask caused those sparkling eyes to train on Bunny's own, and the boy shrugged.

"It's warmer than I would like it to be but not as bad as other places." The answer was evasive, and Bunny snorted.

"In other words, yer burnin' up." Bunny had the urge to tell Jack to get lost to somewhere that he was more comfortable, but at the same time, he knew that the stubborn boy wouldn't take his order as anything but a suggestion and stick around to do his appointed job. Jack, in reaction to Bunny's response, did something that the older Guardian had never seen before: he blushed.

Well, Bunny assumed it was his version of blushing. Since the younger boy didn't actually have any heat in his body, it was frost which spread across his cheeks, dusting them with a cute shade of sky blue.

"Shut up. Just because you're not a giant kangaroo anymore doesn't mean…" in a split second, Bunny was up on the stone egg Jack was sitting on, and he fought a smile at the thickening frost on Jack's cheeks.

"I was _neva'_ a kangaroo, mate." And then Bunny's hands slipped under the hem of Jack's hoodie and pulled it (and consequently the white T-shirt that was frozen to the hoodie underneath it) off in one swift motion. The ice left on the clothing started to melt before it hit the ground without Jack's body-cold to keep it frozen, and the staff hit the ground a second after the clothes. The swift motion also caused them to fall off of the stone egg, and Bunny was quick to slip a hand around Jack's waist and catch them before he and the shocked boy could actually hit the ground. Jack snapped out of it and braced himself for impact, but Bunny simply laid him on the ground.

Jack was far from defenseless, but he clearly didn't know what to do with the situation at hand. He had obviously never been faced with anything like this before. Without warning, Jack stopped moving completely, naïve blue eyes wide as he realized that he was trapped beneath Bunny's much larger form.

Spring green eyes didn't look away from icy blue, and Bunny delved into the emotions swirling like a blizzard below him. There was curiosity for what Bunny was doing and what Bunny could be doing. There was fear, no doubt over the emotions he was feeling. Want existed, both for Bunny's company and his touch. Jack was young, and he had died before he could explore what Life had to offer, but Bunny hadn't been joking when he had spoken of the people who had chased after him.

Bunny had noticed the looks Jack had been giving him whether the younger boy had noticed he was giving them or not. Judging by the way that Jack's breath slowed and his form trembled ever so slightly, Bunny would say he had no idea. Oh, how those looks had taunted him. The young ice spirit was practically begging to be taken; to be claimed so that he would never have to feel alone or forgotten again.

Normally, Bunny would see that as desperation. He would think that the boy wasn't aware of what he truly wanted and only thought Bunny could provide it, but this was the opposite. Jack didn't even realize he was looking to Bunny for care. He wasn't defenseless and he neither wanted to use nor be used. Jack's most subconscious urges had declared Bunny the one necessary to perform the actions required for his happiness, and the taller man was fairly sure that he could reap happiness from their union as well.

After all, while he had taken plenty of lovers in his tribe, none had sparked the pure need that Jack did. All the boy had to do was make a sardonic remark. Hell, all he had to do was throw a mischievous glance from sparkling, icy blue eyes in Bunny's direction and the once-rabbit felt the fire of want rush through his veins. Of course, if that was all there was, Bunny wouldn't give into the urges. The tender moments between them also pressed his pursuit of the youngest Guardian onward. The moments when Jack would understand something that Bunny was trying to tell him or when he would shoot a playfully sarcastic remark at the older male, riling him up, were just as important. That meant the union would be able to survive outside of the bedroom.

And then the way that Jack looked at Bunny when he had become a humanoid… Man in the Moon, Bunny could have jumped the ice-spirit right then and there. After all, Jack may not have been able to realize that he was pining after Bunny when he had been a six foot rabbit, but in human form?

"Bunny?" The question was hesitant, and Bunny knew for a fact that the younger man wasn't entirely sure what he was asking.

"Well, crikey, mate." A soft laugh escaped his lips, warming Jack's lips slightly with their proximity. "It was my wish after all." Bunny found the revelation humorous, and Jack clearly figured that he had spent enough time confused over what to do as he formed a complete question.

"What do you mean?" His voice didn't shake, but his lips quivered, and Bunny imagined all the lovely things he could do with them. The more muscular man leaned forward a little more so that their noses were touching.

"I wanted a way ta make ya see me the way I knew ya could; the way that _I_ see _you_." He just hadn't realized that the way to do that was to take a human form is all. Maybe, just this once, North's Christmas gift could make the old Russian's holiday top the Australian's own. Bunny waited patiently for the cold boy beneath him to respond, enjoying the way that Jack's cold body contrasted the heat of his own for as long as he could. The response would be either in rejection because Jack couldn't understand what was brewing between them yet – which Bunny would be alright with, as he had the rest of eternity to convince Jack of what they could have – or a shaky acceptance. He would be unsure at first, but—

Bunny's thought process was interrupted as cold lips connected with his own.

The taller man froze for a moment before he realized that no matter how he had expected Jack to react (slowly and unsurely) the fact was that he was reacting. Bunny quickly began moving his lips expertly against Jack's, slipping his tongue out to ask the younger boy for entrance into his mouth. He needed to know what the youngest Guardian tasted like. Would it be anything like he had imagined?

Jack opened his mouth without hesitation, allowing Bunny to slip his tongue inside. The boy tried to put up a fight, his tongue tangling with the older male's, but experience won over enthusiasm nearly every time. Bunny easily won the battle and took his time exploring the younger man's mouth, memorizing every last detail and drinking in the glorious moans of the boy beneath him. The inside of Jack's mouth was slightly colder than the rest of his body, and he tasted like winter.

One of Bunny's hands left the grass to explore Jack's exposed chest, and Jack lifted his arms around the older man's neck, his hands twisting into blue-grey hair until they found the base of Bunny's ears. Bunny broke free of the kiss to let out a pleasured moan. He had almost forgotten just how sensitive his ears could get. Green eyes shot open as Jack's hands kept massaging the base of his ears, sometimes going a little higher just to retreat back again. For a moment, all Bunny could remember to do was breath. His khaki shorts became uncomfortably tight, and heightened senses picked up the smell of arousal coming from both Jack and himself. Quickly, before it could get any more out of hand, Bunny reached up and clasped both of Jack's wrists in his hands and brought them down to gently rest beside of the snowy-haired boy.

"Jack, are you sure about this? Once we start, there's no stoppin'." Bunny was completely serious. A challenging grin lit Jack's features.

"Of course I'm serious, Bunny! Don't tell me you're backing—" Jack's slightly breathless sentence stopped midstream as he caught Bunny's gaze.

"I don't jus' mean physically, Jack. If you let me have ya now, I'm not lettin' ya go later on." If he didn't back out now, he would never get to. There was a moment of complete silence before Jack questioned him again.

"You really want a relationship with me?" His eyes were innocent in their sincerity, and Bunny felt something blossoming in his chest that knew was the sole reason their relationship would work: Love. He had been falling in love with the ornery Jack Frost for years now, and that feeling had neither faded nor proved to be simply hormonal, like many attractions tended to do. Bunny leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Jack's lips, just in case the boy decided they were moving too fast and that they needed to wait.

"If it has ta do with you, Jack, I want it." No matter what that 'it' was.

The adorable frost-blush thickened on Jack's cheeks, and Bunny knew that, no matter what Jack said, he would keep going after the younger man and, eventually, they would get to where Bunny was ready to be.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" Mischief sparked back into his eyes, and Bunny felt the cold hand that had been gripping onto the leather strap against his chest slide down to begin undoing the confines of his pants. Bunny let out a feral growl.

He wasn't waiting for anything. Not anymore.

His hands went down and took Jack's away from his cock, instead placing those nimble hands on broad shoulders.

"If ya let me out now, this won't last nearly as long as I want it to, mate." Jack stared for a minute before nodding mutely. Bunny, ignoring how Jack actually giving in for once made him quiver with want, took his time relieving Jack of his clothing. First he unwrapped the boy's legs, loving the feel of the pale skin beneath. Then he undid Jack's brown pants, knowing that he was going to have to restrain himself as soon as the cloth was removed.

He was correct.

A clothed Jack Frost was masturbation worthy (as any of the hummingbirds or even Tooth could probably attest to), but a naked Jack Frost? The Man in the Moon sure knew how to pick them, that was for sure.

White pubic hairs curled around the base of Jack's fully erect penis, and when the younger man whimpered at the air hitting him for the first time, Bunny just couldn't help himself. He took the cold organ into his mouth without pause, and he knew for a fact that Jack hadn't been expecting it by the way his back arched up off the ground and his hands flew to Bunny's head. Cool fingers threaded themselves into messy locks, bumping against Bunny's ears and earning a low moan from the older man. The moan reverberated around Jack's cock, earning a loud moan in response.

Jack tried uselessly to buck into Bunny's mouth as one large hand kept the younger man's hips pinned to the ground, and the once-rabbit half-ignored the way that his soon-to-be-lover's hands massaged his scalp in a subconscious attempt to get him to take Jack in deeper – as though that was possible. Bunny moved a hand to Jack's mouth as he worked the boy's cock in his own mouth with licks and sucks at random intervals. The boy allowed his fingers inside without protest and his mouth made an imitation of Bunny's, making the larger Guardian's cock twitch at the thought of replacing his fingers with something much larger.

Bunny removed his fingers from Jack's mouth before his imagination could run too far away. The digits moved down to Jack's backside, and Bunny paid extra attention to Jack's prick as he slowly slipped the first finger inside of the younger man. Jack tensed, but he was quick to relax as the hand Bunny was using to pin down his hips moved in slow, comforting circles. Another finger was added, and they began scissoring inside. The older man was plenty used to tight heats, but Jack, just like in every other category, was completely different. His insides were tight, and the cold was so intense that it burned, making Bunny grin around the adorable boy's genitals.

He was in for a treat tonight.

Jack's cock twitched in his mouth, and the incoherent muttering of the boy under him along with the tightening grip on his hair was warning enough for Bunny to know both what he had touched inside of Jack and what was going to come out. Bunny gave one last lick and made a low noise in the base of his throat before Jack's seed released itself into his mouth, and Jack made sweet, sweet music to Bunny's ears.

"_Bunny!_" The older man had dreamed of hearing his name screamed from those delicious lips for quite a while, but his imagination had never come close to the real thing.

With one final suck, Bunny separated his mouth from Jack's dick. Nimble hands uncurled themselves from soft, fur-like hair as the taller man moved to sit upright on his knees. Icy blue eyes were darkened in pleasure and lust, and green eyes could see the want to reciprocate the pleasure burning in the mix of emotions. He clearly had no idea what pleasure he was about to bestow upon Bunny. Before Jack could move to return the favor, Bunny hooked his fingers to press the bundle of nerves he had hit earlier, and Jack gasped, clearly unable to thank straight with all of the new-found feelings coursing through him. Bunny didn't waste time with taking his shorts off, simply undid the button and zipper and pulled out his weeping cock.

"Mind helpin' me out here, mate?" Jack looked at Bunny's engorged cock with wide eyes, and the more dominant Guardian had trouble not taking him then and there. The frost-blush had returned with a vengeance, and there was no realization of what looking at Bunny like he had the only chunk of ice left in the entire world did to the older man. Jack moved forward, nearly forgetting that Bunny's fingers were still inside of him. Nearly because he had to stop half way to the head to moan as Bunny hooked his fingers again. Still, determined as ever, the young man moved again and tentatively took the head into his mouth.

Again, Bunny's imagination didn't do Jack justice. But, even as they were working together towards a common goal, Bunny couldn't help but taunt his young lover by adding another finger. Jack jolted and his face pressed more towards Bunny's soft, blue-grey pubes as he accidentally took more of Bunny's cock into his mouth. The older man deliberately hit the young man's sweet spot yet again, and the reverberation of Jack's course moan had Bunny shuddering in delight, a moan ripping out of his throat as well. He repeated the process a few more times, loving the sight of Jack being fucked from both ends, both by him. And Jack's wide eyes looking up at his, hazed with pleasure as Bunny's cock moved in and out of his mouth wasn't something Bunny would soon be forgetting.

Quickly, Bunny slipped his fingers out of Jack and removed his cock from said man's wonderful mouth with a light _pop_. He couldn't have lasted too much longer in that position. With that knowledge, Bunny aligned the head of his cock with Jack's entrance before meeting Jack's beautiful gaze and silently asking for permission one last time. There was no hesitation in the cocky grin, and Bunny slammed himself into the lithe body beneath him before a comment could be made.

Jack's mouth opened wide in a silent moan, giving Bunny the perfect chance to lean down and kiss those marvelous lips again. Being inside of Jack was nothing less than magic. If he had been a real human, the cold would have turned him off and caused him to jerk back, wary of ever trying anything with the gorgeous young man again. Seeing as he wasn't human, it was pure bliss. Bunny kissed Jack fiercely to distract himself from the almost overwhelming urge to move, and it wasn't until he felt Jack squeeze his bicep reassuringly that he allowed himself to set the pace.

And what a pace it was. He was able to go at a near-backbreaking speed without worrying about harming his partner, and Jack gripped onto him for dear life, moving his hips in near rhythm with Bunny's, though he couldn't always keep up as it was both his first time and he was competing with the fastest being in the world. Bunny slowed down as he found himself close to the edge and a hand reached between them to help Jack reach the edge with him. Sure enough, mere minutes passed before Jack's walls were tightening around Bunny's cock and the almost unbearable cold-hot was swallowing him whole. They cried each other's names without thinking about it, unable to imagining anyone else giving such wonderful feelings so easily.

Bunny was slow to pull himself out of Jack, but he knew that if he stayed too much longer he would be hard again in no time, and he wasn't sure he wanted Jack to know how insatiable he was just yet.

"I lied, you know." Jack's voice was hoarse from screaming and lazy from the afterglow of sex, and Bunny slid an arm under Jack's waist, pulling him closer.

"About what?" Truthfully, he didn't care what Jack had lied about. The young ice-spirit now belonged to the spring-spirit, so any previous wrong would be rectified, no matter how long it took.

"I don't actually like you better as an oversized kangaroo." Bunny remembered the comment from that morning, and there was a spark inside of him to retort, but Jack wasn't finished yet. "But if this thing wears off, I'll like you just the same." The smile Jack bestowed upon Bunny was enough to cause the older man to pull his young lover into a well-muscled embrace, and Bunny buried his nose in snow-white hair as he thanked The Man in the Moon for choosing Jack to be a Guardian.

The magic would never wear off.


End file.
